In continuous casting plants the continuously cast strands are subdivided into strand pieces by oxygen cutting machines. During the oxygen cutting process cutting burrs of iron oxides which are developing on the lower edges of the cut surfaces, gradually turn into a connection zone of pure steel.
These cutting burrs are a quality-reducing and cost increasing source of annoyance for further treatment. Therefore they have to be removed as soon as possible in the fabrication process by gastechnical or mechanical means.
Preferably the burrs are removed mechanically, for this advantageous proposals are given in EPA 94 103 765.7 and 94 119 274.2.